


Glad you came

by Toxicjay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of rough Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: "The way you flirt is shameful." Erwin whispered breathlessly, taking a step towards him.Mike took a step forward of his own. "What can I say, I'm attracted to you for some reason."ORErwin and Mike meet at a bar and get dirty in the alley outside the club.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Glad you came

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was written 6 years ago, and the other half I wrote in the last week. That being the case, you might notice a tone change. Enjoy!

“Dear god, Hange, you can be persistent.” They stopped at the corner, waiting for the right to cross the street.

“All I’m saying is you need to have a fun night out. Come on, Erwin! It’s been ages since you had any fun.” He scoffed at the statement. Honestly, he hadn’t been out on the town with Hange in over a year by choice. Their parties always seemed to become too hectic extremely quickly and he could definitely live without the hangovers.

However, his life as of late had been quite stressful. He’d recently got promoted at his firm, becoming one of the most sought-after lawyers in the city. He could certainly use a stress reliever.

Hange grinned as they saw the look on Erwin’s face, knowing they’d finally convinced him to join them to go to the bar that had recently opened near their loft.

“Yay! I promise you won’t regret it! I know exactly what I’m going to wear. Although I’m not sure which shoes will match.” They picked up the pace as Hange trailed off, bouncing from one subject to the other.

Maybe it’ll actually be fun, Erwin thought, nodding occasionally to whatever his friend was saying.

Although Hange had said they knew what outfit it would be perfect for the night, Erwin was still the first one ready. He didn’t choose anything fancy, a white chemise tucked into black slacks. He unfastened the few first buttons, pulling it open for a glimpse of his chest.

He passed a hand over his head, slicking his hair back in it’s usual fashion.

His eyes caught Hange’s in the mirror as they came up behind him, looking him up and down and nodding.

“Not bad. You could use a dash of color though, add a little extra to this package.” Their eyes went as wide as their grin as they bounced off, returning with Erwin’s bolo-tie. The brunette laced it around his neck, letting it hang as low and loose as the man’s décolleté.

They grabbed a snack and headed out the door.

The sun was quickly setting, the city coming alive with bright lights and even brighter people.

Entering the club after no more than a five minutes wait, they headed towards the bar to get some drinks. “It’s fairly empty for…” Erwin glances at the clock, “...ten pm?” He could easily count the amount of people present on two hands.  
“Well, it’s also still very early.” Hange laughed, “Honestly, how long has it been since you’ve been inside a club? People mostly arrive around 11pm or so.” They looked around some more, taking in their new surroundings; Brick walls, black tables, white chairs and a bar counter made out of marble. Quite fancy and refined compared to what their usual hangouts used to be like.

Erwin sipped at his drink some more, talking about this and that to Hange as more people gathered, ordering their preferred alcohol. He started to feel a bit crowded as people’s elbows knocked his arm and hit him in the ribs.

Ordering his third drink since arriving, he was definitely starting to feel a buzz and a bit more relaxed, not minding as much that people kept leaning over him to grab their orders. Hange was clearly loving the mood, talking excitedly and dancing in their chair. Erwin smiled, realising how much he’d missed this, how much he really had needed a night out.

Going for another gulp from his glass, someone bumped into him, the end result being said glass shattered on the floor, booze spilling everywhere beneath him.

Erwin groaned, informing the bartender of the mess as he turned around. The culprit had already bent down, napkins in hand to clean the spill. Sensing he was being stared at, the offender glanced up. Noticing Erwin’s furrowed brows, he quickly picked up what was left and stood up to his full height. Which was about a whole three inches taller than his 6 foot 1 inches. This guy was seriously huge.

“I’m so sorry, let me buy you another drink, uh….”

“Erwin.”

“Erwin, nice to meet you.” He smiled. “I’m Mike. So what were you drinking before I knocked it over?” He sniffed at the air slightly, “Spiced rum and coke?” He gestured toward the bartender, signaling to hand the shorter blond a drink. Erwin’s eyebrow raised in questioning, astounded at Mike’s sense of smell.

“If this place hadn’t just opened up, I’d ask if you came here often.” They both laughed, sitting back down on their stools, face to face. “Honestly, even if it hadn’t, that pick-up line would never have worked on me.” He grinned, cheeks red from the alcohol and a little from the taller man’s words.

“I actually don’t get out very often anymore due to work. My friend practically dragged me out by the hair.”

As the night went on, he and Mike continued chatting, drinking and choking on their laughter. Erwin had lost count after his sixth drink and fourth shooter. They seemed to move closer with every passing minute and his skin tingled at every brush of skin.

He might have felt bad for ditching Hange if said person had actually given a damn as they all but sauntered to the dance floor, having the time of their life.

As early morning rolled around, Erwin figured he could go for some fresh air. He was slightly more tipsy than he’d anticipated, however, falling into Mike’s side as he stood, losing his balance. He flushed and grinned, informing Mike he was heading outside, subtly inviting him out with a tug of the black shirt he was wearing.

They stumbled through the side door of Titan's dance club, relishing in the burst of fresh air hitting their flushed skin. He hadn't realised how loud the club had been until silence hit his ears.

Erwin released his hold on the taller man's shirt, raising his arms in a stretch, groaning in satisfaction.

"Is that what you would sound like in the sack, then?" Mike grinned, the look in his eyes giving away how serious he actually was.

Erwin flushed slightly, grinning in turn. He adjusted his chemise that had raised over his hips, allowing a glimpse of skin to surface in the process.

"The way you flirt is shameful." Erwin whispered breathlessly, taking a step towards him.

Mike took a step forward of his own. "What can I say, I'm attracted to you for some reason."

Erwin laughed, eyes closing as he threw his head back. Mike shamelessly stared, enjoying looking at the expanse of Erwin's strong, smooth neck.

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished laughing was overwhelming.

Mike quickly reached forward, grasping the blonde’s thin, muscular hips, yanking him flush against him. A soft oof escaped Erwin's lips as their groins connected, taking him off guard.

His hands glided up the strong body, taking in every dip and curve, enjoying the heat radiating from the man's body. Small sighs egged him on as he allowed himself to slide a hand behind the blond, grasping one perfect buttock.

"Bubble butt."

"Mike, I think you're drunk." Erwin laughed again. He was doing a lot of that tonight. Perhaps Hange had been right after all. He was having a great time. Probably the most fun he'd had in a very long time.

"And I think, no I know, you've got an amazing ass." Mike leaned forward, pressing his lips against the warm skin of Erwin's neck. His breath quickened, heart beat pounding in his ears just as the music had been minutes earlier.

The smaller man gripped Mike's muscular arms, feeling the strength lying beneath. Erwin had never been with someone larger, stronger, taller than him. He quite enjoyed not being the one in control for once.

The taller man kissed and nipped down to his collarbone, gently smelling him and groaning into his skin.

"You smell amazing. I can't get enough of you." Erwin chuckled, feeling overwhelmed by the attention he was receiving. Of course, he knew he was an attractive man, but it had been quite some time since he’d felt it.

Mike continued kissing lower, making his way across his bare chest. Nimble fingers began unbuttoning his chemise, revealing more flushed skin. Erwin’s cock twitched in his trousers as the man in front of him took a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it gently.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that, right?” He pulled back for a much needed breather. “As soon as I laid eyes on you, I just had to have you.”

For an unknown reason, that statement seemed to break all of Erwin’s control. How could he possibly resist this tall, strong man? He grabbed Mike’s leather belt, fumbling as he tried to quickly unfasten the offending object.

Erwin slammed his lips against Mike’s, pressing his tongue inside. He moaned loudly at the sensation of the much larger tongue against his own. Electricity and fire shot through his nerves and down to his thickening cock.

“Wait.” Mike said calmly, dark tone in his voice. Erwin froze. “I think,” he took a deep breath, “we should do this elsewhere.” He looked around them into the open space. Cars zoomed by on the street, lighting up the alley, their disheveled states in view for anyone walking by to see.

Erwin sighed, and then he smirked. He roughly pushed Mike backwards, pressing him against the brick wall behind him and away from light or prying eyes. The shorter man dropped to his knees, hands still on Mike’s hips, and enthusiastically unbuttoned and unzipped, tugging down the man’s ripped jeans. Erwin glanced up, looking at Mike through his eyelashes. Said man was breathing rapidly, lips parted, flushed all over.

Without tearing his eyes away from the sight, one of his hands grasped the very large, very hard cock presented before him. He felt heavy and warm in Erwin’s palm. It pulsed in his grip and he tore his gaze from Mike’s to finally look at it.

Erwin practically purred at the sight. It was beautiful. His dark blond hairs were perfectly trimmed at the base, making his member look even bigger, if that were possible. The head of his cock was swollen and red and absolutely coated in precum.

He licked his lips as his eyes dilated further. He brought his tongue to the wetness before him and his eyes rolled back at the taste. The man above him bucked forward with a gasp. His self control withering, he pressed his fingers into the hips before him once more, bruising the skin as he held Mike still. Erwin took a deep breath through his nose and took the cock into his mouth. Slowly. Relishing the heat. Loving the fullness.

“Fuck.” Mike hissed above him, leaning his head back against the building.

He felt the cock hit the back of his throat and gagged, bringing tears to his eyes. God, he loved that feeling. Of being so full you can barely handle it. He swallowed around the thickness in his mouth, eliciting a symphony from Mike’s mouth.

Erwin dragged his tongue along the underside of Mike’s dick and back to the head, swirling and flicking at the tip as more liquid hit his taste buds.

Suddenly, he felt hands grasp the back of his head, taking fistfuls of hair, pulling slightly. Erwin’s hands went slack as Mike started fucking into his mouth relentlessly, moaning and groaning from above. The wet sounds became louder and louder as Mike fucked his face frantically. Tears streamed down Erwin’s face from the harsh movements and hair pulling.

“You look so good like this, Erwin.” Mike growled, whole body shaking as he continued to thrust and thrust and thrust. “Such a good fuck toy for me, aren’t you?”

Erwin tried to nod but found Mike’s grip too firm. His boxers were soaked from his own dick dripping, aroused to no end.

“I’m going to come in that pretty little mouth of yours,” he growled again, deliberately slowing his thrusts. Erwin moaned around the fullness, those words sending shockwaves through his entire body. “and you’re going to swallow every last drop.”

Erwin brought one hand up, steadying himself with the other, and gently played with the other man’s heavy sack.

“God yes, don’t stop.” Mike grunted, his thrusts becoming erratic. He was close. Erwin hallowed his cheeks, causing more friction, more sensation. And then Mike was moaning, groaning and cumming, cumming, cumming. Every twitch of the cock in his mouth sent spurts down Erwin’s throat, and he swallowed greedily, like the starved man he was.

Mike panted above him, trying to catch his breath as he gently pulled away from Erwin, sliding his hands from the man’s hair to his jaw, lifting his face upward. The taller man stared down, directly into his eyes and smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides. He leaned over, pants still around his ankles and lovingly placed his lips to Erwin’s, tasting his own seed on the blonde’s tongue.

Mike pulled away to stand, bringing his pants with him to cover his satisfied manhood.

He offered his hand to Erwin, pulling him up to his feet as well.

“I don’t know about you, but. I’m glad you _came_ out tonight.” Mike grinned cheekily.

And Erwin laughed once more.


End file.
